darkstarrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mass Combat rules
The Dark Star RPG has a simple system for mass combat. That will ideally result in quick and fun battles that will not slow down the story telling side of your campaign Basic Stats Organization: the basic defensive stat, is modified by troop type, and some special trainings, as well as locational modifiers. Org + cover = your Defense, an enemy must roll over your defense to hit you. Effectiveness: The basic offensive stat, can be modified by troop type and some special training, as well as location modifiers. Base of 50% Troop count: the health stat, also represents how many soldiers you have in your brigade. for every ten men you gain a moral point. Morale: Represents how confident your men are, the higher, the worse morale is. as moral gets higher, there are penalties including desertion or loss of effectiveness and organization. every time a unit destroys another unit the winner may remove 20 morale points. Damage types: Ranged is the normal damage type, however units can take part in melee combat, however they take no damage bonus. If a unit tries to move out of melee the enemy unit may take a free attack. Cover: cover+ Organization=defense, added by area effects. Unit Types Riflemen: A basic Brigade or men armed with simple rifles. They are represent the majority of the Mittelseein military Unit count: 150 Damage mod: +10 Special: gain two special training points Effectiveness: 50 Organization: 35 march:6 Range: 5 squares Auxiliary: Special trained units, they are often mercenaries or lairds personal “project” companies Unit count: 150 Damage mod: +15 Effectiveness: 60 Organization:25 March: 6 range: 4 squares Special: can charge, doing an extra d10 of damage and ignoring the negative for melee. Levy: The use of Levy troops has become more and more common as the war has dragged on, they have little to no training, poor equipment, but make up for it with numbers. Unit count: 500 Damage Mod: +5 Effectiveness: 50 Organization:25 March: 5 Range: 3 squares Special: starts at 20 moral Battle mages: a unit of battle mages, the greatest weapon the empire has. They move in groups of twenty but have been known to destroy massive armies on their own. Unit count: 20 Damage mod: 25 Effectiveness: 80 Organization: 40 March: 10 Range: 10 Special: do not have morale. Special Trainings Commissar: you may execute a unit for a -1 morale point. may do it up to 10 times a turn Mounted: moves an addition 3 squares a turn, may charge at a +5 damage Trench trained: do not take the morale adds from trenches Mage-healer: you have a healer accompanying you. You can heal your unit for up to 10 units a turn. Heavy recruitment: you gain an addition 50 units (100 for levies, 20 for mages) Veterans: -50 units, but +10 effectiveness, and org Well armed: +10 effectiveness Well trained: +10 organization Mercenaries: +5 organization, +5 effectiveness. Engineers: may fortify a square, adding +15 cover to a unit in said square. Area Effects Hilltops: may remove 5 morale points a turn, -10 cover. Uphill: takes 2 march for each square. −5 cover. Trench: +20 cover, +5 morale a turn uphill: 2 march for each square, -5 cover. downhill: -5 cover, +10 effectiveness. Forest: +5 cover, 2 march each square Morale Effects at morale 25: -10 effectiveness. At morale 35: -20 effectiveness. at morale 40: -5 organization at morale 50: -10 organization at morale 60: men begin deserting, -5 units a turn At morale 65: -10 units a turn At morale 70: -15 units a turn At morale 75: -20 units a turn at morale 80: Half your remaining men desert, forming a new unit which joins the enemy. At morale 100: your unit falls into chaos, you are held captive any cut off unit joins the traitors, your character must be saved by your party members units within 15 turns or you are executed. Category:Rules